Until Death Do Us Apart
by PillsAndPistols
Summary: A short story about Jake and Nessie.What would happend if Jacob was hurt. What will Renesmee do? Wrote at 4 in the morning so sorry if there's any mistake. REVIEW! xP


**Until death do us apart**

**RPOV**

I thought I will be with Jacob forever, indestructible, strong, and protective. _"He can't go, he will never go_", that's what I thought while we walk in the woods, hugging each other.

We were at the top of the mountains, he was running, playing, laughing with his jokes.

He was tired, he had the whole day walking in his human form, so he went into the trees and got out as a wolf, my wolf.

He started running all over the mountain, he got to the edge and stood there, jumping.

That got me very nervous.

"_Jake, stop jumping there, please." _He just looked at me and moved his head from side to side like a no, and then he pulled out his tongue making fun of me.

He kept on jumping until the rocks underneath him started to break off. He felt to the precipice.

"_JACOB NO!"_ I scream terrified while running to the edge.

I lent out to the precipice and I saw Jake unconscious with an extremely sharp rock into his chest.

"_Jacob, love please answer"_ he wasn't moving, in that moment without thinking twice I jumped into a tree and then to the ground were Jacob was laying down.

"_Jacob! Honey please"_ but he didn't answer, I could still hear his heart beating, at least he was still with me.

I didn't want to live him there alone, he was bleeding badly, I was scared but I knew I had to ask for help.

I got up and climbed up the tree and then started jumped from rock to rock as fast as I could, then I started running back home, I was running as fast as I could although it was a super high speed it wasn't enough for me., when I was running down I tripped over and rolled down in the dirt and grass, a rock cut my hands and my face, but I didn't care, I got up and started running again, when I was close enough from home I started yelling.

"_Edward"_

"_Dad, mom, grandpa please help me."_

I arrived and they were already in the door, I fell down landing with my knees, I was crying, bleeding from my hands and my cheek.

"_What's going on sweetie?"_ dad asked.

I couldn't speak, I couldn't even breathe, I just took his hand and show him what happened and where was Jake.

"_Carlisle, is Jacob, we have to get him back" _

"_You know where he is?"_ Uncle Jasper asked trying to calm everybody down.

"_Yeah, we have to go now"_ he said while he ran into the woods followed by Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper.

Mom helped me to get up, she hugged me, I was so scared, Jacob was very bad, and I couldn't handle it any more.

After some minutes I heard screaming, Jake was screaming, the pain was killing him, killing me, I ran to the door.

"_Bella, take her to her room"_ dad said.

"_No!! I have to be with him!"_ mom took me from the back and she carried me to the room, I wasn't able of escaping from her arms, we entered to my room and she put me in the bed.

I couldn't see, I was blind by the tears coming out from my eyes, I was screaming, I could fell Jacob's pain, but that wasn't hurting me, what hurt was the idea of loosing him, I loved him and that was something I wouldn't take.

I heard knocking on the door.

It was Carlisle, in that moment I got up from the bed and Jasper and Emmett got into the room.

"_How is him?"_ I asked.

"_I can't lie to you Renesmee, he lost so much blood and he is too weak, I don't think he's gonna make it"_

I ran to the door but Emmett caught me from my hips.

"_Let me go I have to be with him, I need him!!"_

"_Let me go!" _I said while I was screaming and crying.

I turned around and saw Uncle Emmett in his black eyes. I exploded.

"_I told you to let me!"_ I was punching him in the stomach, hitting him as hard as I could. But he didn't let me go.

Then something weird happened.

"_Stop it!"_ Emmett shouted at me _"Please Nessie stop it honey"_ I looked at him in the eyes, he was sad, as everybody else.

He hugged me.

"_Bella I think she needs to see him, please"_ Uncle Emmett spoke.

I hugged him back thanking him.

"_Okay."_ Mom said.

Carlisle took me form the hand to let me to Jake's room. I cold smell the blood from the hallway.

We arrived and he opened the door. I saw the worst image of my life.

Jacob was in the bed, sleeping, pale even for his brown-reddish skin, the rings under his eyes were very marked and his lips were in a pale blue tone.

"_Can I stay alone with him?"_

"_Yes but call if you need anything." _

When I was finally alone with him I pulled a chair and sat close to him, I took his hand, it was cold, If I didn't know better I would said his…dead.

I couldn't take it anymore and I busted in tears.

He woke up.

"_Nessie, honey, why are you crying?" Jake asked._

"_I'm sorry Jake, I had to help you, this is my fault"_

"_NO! Is not your fault, you warned me and I didn't listened, forgive me honey, I'm sorry."_

"_I love you" _

I lay down by his side, put my hands in his face, showing him the day he asked me to be his girlfriend, our trip to Seattle.

Then something unthinkable happened. Jacob started crying, this was hurting me, his pain hurt me so badly.

"_No Jake please, I can't take this anymore."_

"_Forgive me, forgive me cause I'm leaving you, I'm gonna break the promises I made to you, I'm sorry Nessie, sorry love."_

We were both crying now, after 15 minutes, his eyes were closing, I took his hand, we got closed and we kissed for the last time, a sweet weak kiss, then he got close to my ear.

"_I love you, I will always love you, remember it Nessie" he whispered._

"_I love you too"_

"_Forever"_ I said

"_Forever"_ he repeated.

I hugged him and I was able of hearing his heart beat one last time.

Then he was gone.

"_JACOB!! JAKE, don't o this to me, please"_ I shouted, but he couldn't' hear me, he was dead, gone.

The guy entered through the door, dad took me and pulled me away from my Jake.

"_NO!! I have to stay with him please dad!"_

"_I'm sorry honey, I really am"_

"_No! He is not dead, he can't be!"_

Then I fainted in my dad's arms.

When I woke up I saw everybody around me.

"_Where's Jake?"_ I asked, hoping it was all just a bad nightmare.

"_I'm sorry honey, I really am"_ dad said

I started crying again; Alice and Rosalie sit with me and hugged me. I couldn't stop the crying.

"_Everything is going to be fine"_ Alice said.

Fine!? How could it be fine, Jacob was gone and he wasn't coming back.

"_Nessie calm down"_ Rose said.

I felt into the floor when I heard it, my nickname, made by Jake, I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I got up and ran to the room where my love was.

I just saw something in that bed covered by a blanket, I could still smell his skin, I could smell the blood.

I got close to him and I hugged him.

He was cold, pale and his lips now were purple.

That's when I knew, the love of my life, my reason for leaving, my indestructible man didn't exist anymore.


End file.
